El primer encuentro
by Jscarlos18
Summary: AU. El niño que había sido abandonado por su familia objetivo de experimentos y la chica cuyo padre murió lejos su hogar sin un cadáver que enterrar.
**Disclaimer:** Terra Fromars y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** Lamento si los personajes y sus personalidades no son iguales que la obra original.

* * *

Las circunstancias de su nacimiento eran de conocimiento en el dojo desde siempre. No había razón para ocultárselo, abandonado a sus puertas, había recibido el nombre japones de Akari gracias a una carta en la que estaba escrito su nombre en distintos idiomas que se hallaba a su lado cuando lo encontraron y adoptó el apellido del viejo como propio por sugerencia del mismo.

Desde pequeño notó que era diferente. Algo en su interior dormía esperando el momento para hacer acto de presencia. Su cuerpo no era normal, cuando se enfadaba algo en su ser le hacía comportarse como una bestia salvaje. Más de una vez sus sentidos se aguzaban y notaba cosas en su entorno cuando nadie debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Y era más resistente, podía aguantar mucho más tiempo que los demás en cualquier cosa que requiriese esfuerzo físico.

Los días pasaban de forma lenta, ocurrían muy pocas cosas interesantes en su vida. Entrenaba sin descanso, pues el nivel de exigencia que le fue impuesto superaba al resto de las personas que practicaban allí,pero no se quejaba. Al fin y al cabo los quería a todos muchísimo, se portaban con él de forma muy amable. Aunque la persona que para él era como si fuese su abuelo podía dar mucho miedo y era muy severo con todos, especialmente con el chico, era alguien a quien quería mucho.

 **oxoxoxo**

La primera vez que supo que era alguien muy fuerte fue cuando un grupo de seis yakuza, en el que algunos estaban bastante borrachos, se acercó al lugar entre risas. Su abuelo intentó echarlos amablemente pero eso solo izo que se molestasen e intentasen atacarlo con navajas. Tres de ellos cayeron al suelo al acercarse a él. Atraído por el ruido, Akari se acercó al dojo desde la parte que conectaba a la casa donde él y el viejo vivían.

Uno de los que quedaban en pie noto su presencia y se acercó a él. El niño que en ese tiempo tenía siete años retrocedió asustado cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. El hombre apuntó con un bate de baseball al pequeño. Pero no tuvo la ocasión de hacer nada.

Al abrir los ojos, Akari se topo que su abuelo sujetaba uno de los brazos del mafioso. Se notaban varias venas en la frente y apretaba a su enemigo con fuerza.

-Oye...-Dijo casi en un susurro-¡¿Que coño estas haciendo, niñato?!-Giró con una pierna y adelantó el otro brazo. Usando el bate como punto de apoyo, golpeo con el otro brazo en el estomago del hombre. Una vez encogido sobre si mismo, alzó la rodilla golpeando con la rodilla conectando con su cuello y dejándolo sin respiración. Puesto de rodillas, con una mano en la garganta y respirando de forma entrecortada, el viejo cogió el bate que había caído al suelo y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Los otros dos yakuza sorprendidos se abalanzaron sobre el hombre para golpearlo. Viendo que aun después de eso, no retrocedían, cogió un shinai de los que se encontraban en un barril y que servían de entrenamiento, y a medida que avanzaban los iba golpeando.

-La próxima vez...-Se dirigió a los hombres que en ese momento se encontraban tendidos en el suelo-...pensad mejor en intentar hacer daño a mi nieto-

Tras ese día su admiración por el hombre provocó que diese lo mejor en las lecciones que le impartía.

 **oxoxoxo**

En este día, meses después de conocer a Yuriko, su mejor y única amiga, se encontraba solo. La chica, que tenía su misma edad, se encontraba con sus padres que habían decidido ir a comer con unos amigos. El parque donde jugaba estaba casi totalmente vacío. Salvo una niña de unos nueve años.

La chica tenía el pelo rubio, portaba gafas y se entretenía mirando un hormiguero perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía puestos unos pantalones claros y una sudadera blanca.

Akari se encontraba sentado en un banco mirando al infinito y con la mente en sus propios pensamientos.

Cada uno de los dos estaba alejado del otro. Pero la tranquilidad desapareció cuando un grupo de niños que Akari conocía del barrio se acercó a él mirándolo con cara de asco. Decidió ignorarlos como hacía otras veces.

-¡Niño monstruo!-Dijo uno de pelo en punta-¡Vete, no te queremos en nuestro parque!-

-¡Eso, eso!-Otro con camiseta roja afirmó-¡Vete monstruo!

-¡Lárgate que nos contagias!-Recriminó una niña

-¡Bicho raro!-

-No entiendo porque Yuriko se junta contigo-Acusó uno con ropa de jugador de football.

Aunque intentaba ignorarlos notaba las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Uno cogió una piedra y se la lanzó a la cabeza haciendo que le sangrase la frente. Pero no se inmutó. Su furia interior exigía hacer daño a su agresor pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Eh!- Una voz gritó desde el otro lado del parque.

Todos se giraron para mirar excepto Akari.

La persona que había gritado era la niña rubia con gafas que miraba al grupo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Uno de los niños le gritó.

La niña se acercó con cara de profundo enfado.

-¿Por que le pegáis?-Preguntó con un tono de voz que delataba que la chica era extranjera.

-¡Y a ti que te importa gafotas!-Insultó el del pelo en punta. Grave error.

La niña le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que sangrase. El niño empezó a llorar y el resto se asustó.

-Largaos si no queréis que os de una paliza-Dijo con un tono amenazador y siniestro.

Los niños huyeron entre gritos pidiendo ayuda. Cuando se marcharon, la niña se acercó a Akari.

-¿Estas bien?-

-...-El chico se quedo pensativo un instante y susurró una frase casi inaudible-

-¿Que has dicho?-Se arrimó para oír lo que decía.

-Gracias-Repitió.

-No pasa nada-Sonrió la chica.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio. La niña se cansó de estar callada y le habló

-Me llamo Michelle. ¿Y tú?-

-Akari-

-Encantada-Le tendió la mano que no tardó en estrechar.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

-No soporto a idiotas como ellos-La miró con desconcierto-Me refiero a esos niños-

-Ah-Respondió con resignación.

-¿Te a pasado otras veces?-Le miró con tristeza.

-Sí-

-¿Por que les dejas que te hagan eso?-Se horrorizó-Debes defenderte. Sino te seguirán tratando igual.-La miró confuso-¿Por que te llaman monstruo?-

-Pero tienen razón al llamarme así-La chica frunció de nuevo el ceño-Es una historia muy larga-Respondió con desinterés.

-Cuéntame-La miró confuso-Por favor-

Y lo hizo. Solo se lo había contado a Yuriko y a su abuelo, pero esa chica le era extrañamente familiar. Como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Le contó lo que le pasaba cuando se enfadaba, que a veces se despertaba por las noches y de sus dedos un hilo fino, etéreo y casi invisible que se enredaba entre ellos aparecía de la nada. Que era más fuerte que los demás. La chica le escuchó durante toda su historia. Cuando terminó y la miró a los ojos que eran de un azul muy bonito, la niña tenía una sonrisa compresiva.

Extrañado por su reacción notó como le abrazaba con fuerza. Confundido, la chica explico su situación. Le contó que era americana. Como podía oír cosas que no podían los demás, su fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas y muchas cosas más. Eran iguales pero diferentes. Akari sonrió y le dio las gracias de nuevo. El silencio volvió, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo.

-¿Y que haces aquí, Michelle?-

-Mi padre ha venido a Japón porque según me ha explicado un amigo suyo vive aquí-

-¿Y como es que sabes japonés?-

-Papa me enseño un poco y el restó lo estoy estudiado por mi cuenta. Aunque todavía hay cosas que no se decir bien. Solo lo básico-

El día pasó mientras hablaban de todo, del dojo, de su familia, sus amigos... Al atardecer el padre de a chica llegó en coche al parque y se acercó a recogerla.

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo tristemente.

-Ojala volvamos a vernos-Le contesto Akari.

La chica le observó en absoluto mutismo.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó Michelle.

-Amigos-Respondió Akari, y se abrazaron.

Se separaron y la chica fue hacia su padre.

-¡Adiós Akari!-Movió el brazo en señal de despedida.

-Adiós Michelle!-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez el coche se marchó, la sonrisa del chico desapareció.

-Lo más seguro es que no vuelva a verla-Y lloró, pues era la primera persona que era parecida a él, ni siquiera Yuriko podía comprender del todo su situación aunque había intentado explicársela alguna vez.

Regresó a su casa, ignorando que años después volvería a encontrarse con esa persona.


End file.
